yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Morocco
'''Morocco '''is a playable civilization in the Brave New World expansion pack for Civilization V. Season 4 Lewis choose Morocco as his civilization for the fourth game and begin in what appeared to be Siberia. Lewis first city was Marrakech, which he quickly renamed Aurora Borealus. Lewis spent most of the beginning of the game expanding his civilization and fending off barbarians. Initially Lewis was only around Sjin and Pyrion Flax who established their civilizations near him, but Lewis soon began to move East and established Bering City on the coast of Siberia. Lewis eventually discovered Duncan and Sips after arriving in Alaska, which he described as a useless Tundra. In episode 10 the burgeoning Chinese Empire, under the leadership of Pyrion Flax, suddenly declared war on Morocco and attempted to take Arecibo; however a combination of bad strategic planning from Pyrion and the loss of his melee units designed to take cities led to the offensive failing. Peace was restored by the next episode, though Lewis returned to conflict at the end of episode 17. Lewis began dominating over Pyrion's forces in the Battle of the Desert near Vatican City. In a rash last resort move, Pyrion decided to give the last of his remaining cities (except for one, Twickenham) to Sips. He supposedly did this in order to stop Lewis from completely winning the game so easily. This, however, was ineffective because Sips ended up giving Lewis most of the cities anyway. Lewis eventually wiped Pyrion's entire empire out, making Lewis the first person in the series to completely defeat another player. At the end of episode 21, Lewis's empire stretched from Alaska west to the borders of Africa, with a total of 14 cities. Lewis then tried to expand into Africa, taking the city state of Prague, but only held on to it for a short period of time, with Duncan using his battleships to destroy Lewis' ships and Rythian wiped out Lewis' ground forces, indicating that The Prague Offensive of Dutch-Venetian forces was a success. Rythian then liberated Prague. Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Duncan's battleships swiftly took Bering City. In episode 24, Lewis began seeing his imminent demise as he was heavily in debt. His science was suffering as well, leaving him completely vulnerable to Duncan's then superior army. Rythian revealed early in episode 25 that he was building the Manhattan Project, and hinted at directing the nuke at Lewis's border-cities. Knowing this, Lewis began razing many of his cities as to now allow Rythian the satisfaction of an easy kill. Cities *Aurora Borealis (capital, formerly Marrakech) *Areobo (formerly Rabat) *Bering City (Captured by The Netherlands, later razed by Netherlands) *For Sale $20 (Formerly Alaska, Given to France for Work The Shaft, later given back to Morocco) *Pinnacle City (Taken by The Netherlands) *Vatican City (Former City State, taken by Morocco, later retaken by China, then taken by Morocco again) *Cup the Balls (Former Chinese city, later razed) *For Sale $10 (Formerly Hawai'i, Given to France in exchange for Oil Town and Bournemouth, later given back to Morocco) *Twickenham (Former Chinese Capital) *Work The Shaft (Former Chinese City, Given to France who gave it to Morcco for Alaska, later razed by Morocco) *Oil Town (Former Chinese City, Given to France who gave it to Morocco for Hawati, later razed by Morocco) *Bournemouth (Former Chinese City, Given to France who gave it to Morocco for Hawati, liberated by Venice) *Yep.AVI (formerly Nope.AVI, Former Chinese and French City, Given to Morocco from the French, attempted to raze but was captured by The Netherlands) *Prague (Former City-State, freed by Venice) Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Civ 5 Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5 World War